fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
The Playhouse
|season=2 |number=12 |image=File:The Playhouse title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 28, 1989 |writer=Tom McLoughlin |director=Tom McLoughlin |previous=The Sweetest Sting |next=Eye of Death }} "The Playhouse" is the twelfth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Two abused children are connected with a mysterious rash of disappearing children. Synopsis Notes *Tom McLoughlin was the director of the 1986 movie ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives''. Quotes Cursed Antique A playhouse that grants children a fantasy world, but they must lure other children into it as prisoners. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Robert Oliveri as Mike Carlson *Lisa Jakub as Janine Carlson *Belinda Metz as Sylvia *Wayne Best as Brad *Denise McLeod as Crystal *Illya Woloshyn as Danny Green *Gail Kerbel as Mrs. Green *Richard Sali as Lt. Reitano *Alex Carter as Police Officer *Brian Furlong as Rookie Cop *Gema Zamprogna as Girl #1 *Christina Trivett as Girl #2 Episode Crew *Directed by Tom McLoughlin *Written by Tom McLoughlin *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist *Thomas Yee - Assistant Hair Stylist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - Second Unit Director *Jill Compton - Third Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Margaux Mackay - First Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser *Lee Wildgen - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Prosthetic Artist / Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Tina Gerussi - Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583348/ The Playhouse] at IMDb Video ]] Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes